


"Yes."

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: Dean Winchester just kissed him, and nothing would ever be the same.





	"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Anika (deanandhiscas.tumblr.com) who just turned 18 today. Happy Birthday!!

It was a feeling that sent sparks from his toes to his finger tips. He could’ve been lighter than air and he wouldn’t even notice. He felt so good, nothing could have ever come close. 

Dean Winchester just kissed him, and nothing would ever be the same. Castiel was sure he was beaming, light pouring from every crevice of his body.  _Dean kissed him._ Dean Winchester, jock, star of the football team, king of math and literature and all things found on the television screen, just kissed  _him_. Castiel Novak, brainiac with no real talent further than crunching numbers and destroying his enemies at chess. He was the biggest nerd out there, but Dean still chose  _him_.

Had he swooned yet? He was definitely swooning. All feeling left his legs and he gasped when Dean’s hands tightened around his waist-- _when did his hands get there_ \--and laughter like bells rang in his ears.

“Careful there, Novak,” Dean grinned. “Though I gotta’ say, love a guy who goes weak at the knees for me.”

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled, straightening immediately as his cheeks turned crimson. 

“So... that’s a yes?” Dean said, eyes bright and alive with wonder. “You... I mean, uh, you kissed back... right?”

“Yes,” Cas breathed. He felt delirious with joy. Nothing could be better than this moment. Nothing.

Castiel Novak would be Dean Winchester’s date to the prom. As his  _boyfriend_. 

Shit, shit,  _shit_. Castiel Novak was Dean Winchester’s boyfriend. It was real. It was  _happening_.

“I think I’m dreaming,” Cas muttered. He straightened his glasses and shook his head, unable to stop beaming. “This isn’t real and I’m going to wake up in bed and this will never have happened.”

“I hope not,” Dean grinned. “Cause you’re supposed to be my date now.”

“Why me?” Cas exclaimed. “What about Lisa, or Rhonda or--”

“I want you.”

“But  _why_?” Cas urged, amazed that Dean could seem so calm when Cas felt like breaking into a million pieces of utter delight. “I’m not a jock. I’m not some pretty girl cheering on the sidelines. I’m just--”

“The smartest guy in the entire school,” Dean finished, pulling Castiel’s hips flush against his. Cas was sure his face darkened as Dean continued, “You’re hotter than all the guys and girls here combined. You have a rebel streak a mile wide and  _everyone knows it_ , even though you think nobody does. Your smile lights up the entire school and I hate it when you laugh cause I can’t think of anything else for the rest of the day--”

“What rebel streak?” Cas interrupted. He wanted Dean to continue, but he was sure he would faint if he listened another second. He couldn’t take Dean praising him like this. It was too much. Too much, too soon.  _Distract him, distract me_.

“Dude, when Miss Naomi called a pop quiz and you  _literally_ talked her out of it because she hadn’t even taught us on the material and you threatened to tell the principle? Or the time you caught Crowley and Alastair spray painting the back of the school and you took their paint and covered them head to toe in their own colors? It’s  _inspiring_ , dude.”

“T-That was just--”

“Amazing,” Dean interrupted. “Who wouldn’t want you as a date to the prom? Or as their boyfriend?”

“You,” Cas argued. “You shouldn’t.”

“Then let me convince you.”

“How?”

“Like this.”

With that, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s forehead, then lower to his cheek, then down further to his neck.

“And like this,” he whispered, taking his hands and placing them on either side of Castiel’s face, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s own. 

Just like that, Castiel could swear his body was lifting from the ground. Everything inside him felt like it was glowing. He never wanted to come down from this feeling. Never, not in a million years.

So when Dean finally pulled back and looked him in the eye, his stunning green orbs peering into his blues, and asked, “So?”

Castiel replied, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
